Console Commands (Q4)
There are hundreds and hundreds of cheat codes, entities, lists and spawn chars for Quake IV. All of them are worked into the coding of the game and all work if typed down properly and accurately. Accuracy is the key when putting these codes in because one wrong word, space, symbol or underscore will result in it not working. The way of opening the console is CTRL+ALT+TILDE (~). Basic codes *"god" - the player becomes invincible, lasting for one level *com_allowconsole 1 - Allows console opening and closing with just ~ *"undying" - the player stops taking damage at one health and zero armor. *"give ammoregen" - the player's ammo regenerates over time *"give doubler" - the player will do twice as much damage as normal, the friendlies do the same damage. it lasts for one level. *"give haste" - the player's speed is increased for thirty seconds *"give quad" - the player will do quadruple damage for thirty seconds *"give all" - the player receives all weapons, armor, health and ammo. Note: Your weapons will not be upgraded before you reach the level where you obtain the upgrade from your teammates *"give weapon #" - # stands for the weapon you want to spawn. Note: Not all weapons need to key in its full name to get it. (i.e. Dark Matter Gun = give weapon_dmg) *"give guard" - the player receives an additional 100 armor depending on level and situation *"Pm_speed #" - the player's speed is increased; based upon what number is entered, lasts for one level. *"Pm_jumpheight #" - the player's jump is increased; based upon what number is entered *"Pm_thirdperson 0 or 1" - the player can toggle between first-person perspective ("0") and third-person perspective ("1"). The third-person may be unplayable due to the lack of the front view and HUD to tell your status. *"noclip" - This code makes it so you can walk through walls, floors, etc., using this cheat too much may cause the game to crash. *"notarget" - Enemies will not notice you, unlike Doom 3 or its expansion pack, this cheat will work on any enemy. Friendlies still can see you. The enemies will only attack friendlies if this cheat is enabled, making the escort missions harder. Sometimes scripted event cannot be triggered if this cheat is in effect. Also after doing cheats like ammo-regen, doubler and guard, make sure you put in give all so that you get the extra armor etc. Spawn codes There are codes to spawn anyone marine or monster you see in the game (that includes the nexus brain and all the other boss monsters as well. You can also spawn marines that you see in gameplay). If you put in the code spawnentities you will be able to see the entities or codes that make up that level and be able to use them. These include game objects, random objects, gameplay characters, monsters, ammo, weapons, enemy and friendly vehicles and spawners like lights and sounds. Although about fifty percent of these are unusable without advanced coding (possible only the creators know), some of them are like lights, random and usable objects. Here are some more codes that will spawn marines, entities and even monsters for you. The armed human allies will carry Machine Guns only. *"spawn char_marine" - spawns a marine ally *"spawn char_marine_tech" - spawns a marine technician; unarmed *"spawn char_marine_tech_armed" - spawns a marine technician; armed *"spawn char_marine_medic" - spawns a marine medic; unarmed *"spawn char_marine_medic_armed" - spawns a marine medic; armed *spawn char_marine_hyperblaster - spawns a marine with a hyperblaster *spawn char_marine_shotgun - spawns a marine with a shotgun *spawn vehicle_walker - spawns a driveable mech *spawn vehicle_gev - spawns a driveable tank *"spawn monster_strogg_marine" - spawns a Strogg marine *"spawn monster_strogg_marine_mgun" - spawns a Strogg marine carrying a machine gun *"spawn monster_strogg_marine_sgun" - spawns a Strogg marine carrying a shotgun *"spawn monster_grunt" - spawns a Strogg Grunt *"spawn monster_berserker" - spawns Strogg Berserker *"spawn monster_gunner" - spawns Strogg Tank *"spawn monster_network_guardian" - spawns Strogg Network Guardian *"spawn light" - spawns an entity to light the player's way Notes: #Spawning too many actors at the same location could cause the game to lag heavily or crash. #Spawning two at the same spot will cause them stuck and unable to move. #Spawned units will be seen in cutscenes. #Spawn friendlies will make most situations easier, even if they are killed you will receive no penalty. Change The Screen Resolution *"Com_allow" - Allowing to be comment for the console to be write. *"r_aspectRatio, 0 = 4:3, 1 = 16:9, 2 = 16:10." - Selection of the aspectRatio. *"r_custom Default height is 486 and width is 720." - Changing the choices of the Screen Resolution. *"vid_restart" - Restart the whole thing after putting the new resolution. Category:Quake IV meta